


The only one

by greeneyess



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Slow Burn, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyess/pseuds/greeneyess
Summary: Matt finally puts his words together, and confesses something big to Sylvie. How’s she gonna react to that?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	The only one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone again. We finally got one episode last week and it was heartbreaking really, but this is just the beginning of something bigger for our Brettsey babies! I’m really excited about the new episode coming next week, so here is something to read.
> 
> So, this is just my idea and I know we won’t get something like this on the show, because judging by the promo photos for 9x04 I suppose we’re gonna get a little bit of jealous Matt and we get to meet that new lieutenant which might be the new love interest for Brett.
> 
> So I just thought “what if we get a little bit of jealous Brett?” We never get to see jealous Brett, I think that could be interesting. Myb we get something like this in the future, who knows.
> 
> I hope you like this idea, happy reading!

It’s been almost two weeks since she told him that she needed some space before they got back as they were before. They didn’t avoid each other since that conversation in his quarters, they couldn’t, they were working together. And it would be stupid, they’re not some collage kids, they’re adults, they could live with this. She wanted some space, and he was giving it to her, but he wasn’t sure if it was the smartest idea. He really missed her, just being there for her when she had a bad day or something. He missed her looking at him with a smile, the thing that he really loves about her. They would just say “Hi” to each other and exchange a few words on calls, that’s it and that surely wasn’t enough for him. He knows that she’s been the only one on his mind for the last few months, but why can't he just tell that to her? Like he told Severide two weeks ago during their “cigar chat”. Maybe if he told her that, instead those stupid words, maybe things could’ve been different. All he knows now is that she’s barely talking to him, and it’s killing him. He is an idiot, he knows that too, he needs Sylvie Brett in his life but he just doesn’t know how to fight for her. 

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the briefing room when all units got a call for a big massive vehicle accident. They all ran towards their rigs and he was looking at her like he always does when they’re all going on a call together.

When they got on the scene, it was a really big mess. There was a big bus full of people and around there were many other cars with the victims in. This is gonna be a tough one, and they need to be prepared. The call requested a lot of ambulances and fire trucks from other houses. Everyone got orders from Boden and they started their job. 

* * *

Casey was getting the last person from the bus to the medics. The nearest ambulance was Ambo 76 from firehouse 45. The victim had just a little cut on head and the paramedics finished their job quickly. Everyone from the accidents were safe now and their job was almost done. Brett and Mackey just got back from Med to see if there’s anything they can do more. 

“Nice safe Captain!” The woman with dark hair and green eyes said. She was one of the paramedics from Ambo 76. 

“Yeah, just doing my job.” Casey said politely. His eyes focused on 61 and Brett who just hopped out from the rig. 

“I’m Lydia Jones, firehouse 45.” She said.

“Matt Casey, firehouse 51.” He said, shaking her hand.

“Yeah, I’ve heard a lot about you Captain.” She said smiling at him. 

“Oh, don’t you trust them, it’s all lies.” He said laughing. 

Brett was standing by 61 and she couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but she saw them laughing about something. Not that she cared or something, he can talk to anyone he wants. She wanted some space from him and he gave it to her, they were just working together now, that’s it. Sure. 

“You okay over there?” She heard Mackey’s voice from behind. 

She turned around to face Mackey and saw her smiling at her with a smirk. 

“Yeah, sure, why?” She asked. 

“Nothing, you just seemed a little distracted by Casey and Jones.” She said with a smirk. 

“Jones? You know her?” Brett asked curiously. The woman looked nice really, and not that she cares, but she wanted to find out more about her. 

“Yeah, Lydia Jones. She worked at the academy when I was finishing my paramedic training. She was our instructor, she’s pretty good at the job.” Mackey answered. “I should probably go and say hi, I haven’t seen her in a long time, she really helped me. If that’s okay, I see there are no victims anymore at the scene, I’ll be quick.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Yo go and say hi, I’ll just finish some paperwork and wait for you at the ambo.” Brett said and went back to the ambo. 

When Mackey approached them Casey was already heading back to the truck. 

“Hi Mackey, how are you, I haven’t seen you in a while.” Jones said as she hugged Mackey. She was really happy to see her. 

“Hey, great, I’ve finally got the job at 51, as I always wanted.” Mackey said smiling at her.

“Oh, so you work at 51? Just like Captain Casey?” Jones asked curiously. 

“Uhm, yeah, Captain works there too.” Mackey answered as they were looking at Casey getting into the truck, and 81 leaving the scene. 

“So, what’s his deal? Is he single?” Jones asked.

“I guess, he is, I mean I don’t really know about his personal life, but I haven’t heard anything.” Mackey said, confused. She noticed that there is something weird between Casey and Brett, but Brett told her that he is not her boyfriend, so she just didn’t want to ask more questions. 

“Good to know.” Jones said with a smirk. 

“Well, I gotta go, my partner is waiting. I’ll see you around.” Mackey said and ran back to the ambo. 

* * *

Everyone got back to the house. It was a long call. They were all exhausted. Brett couldn’t help but think about Casey’s conversation with Jones earlier. She jumped out of the rig and immediately went inside looking for Stella. She needed someone to talk right now. She knows that she is not supposed to feel upset about this, she doesn’t have any rights, so she thought that Stella could maybe talk some sense into her. She got inside and spotted Stella and the rest of the truck at the table. They were having lunch. Oh great, Casey is here too, this day is just getting better and better. 

“Uhm, Stella, can I talk to you for a moment?” She asked, standing behind her, her voice sounded shaky. 

“Brett, I’m really hungry right now, and tired. Can you wait a little bit?” Kidd asked as she took a bite from her plate. 

“I can see, and I’m sorry for interrupting but I really need you right now.” She said as she grabbed Kidd’s hand. 

Casey couldn’t help but look at her all the time she was there. She was weird and she couldn’t look back at him. 

“Okay, talk. Whats up?” Kidd asked as she stood up from her chair. 

“Not here, come with me.” Brett said and pulled her with her out of the room. 

“Girls talk never ends.” Gallo said, smiling as he took his plate and took it to the sink. 

Brett and Kidd went to the laundry room, because no one was there, and they could talk in private. 

“What’s going on Brett? You ok?” Kidd asked curiously. 

“I don’t know, I think?” Brett said scratching the back of her neck, walking to one side, and then back to another. 

“Okay, first, you’re gonna tell me what happened? And stop walking, I’m finding it hard to follow you right now, I’m really tired.” Kidd said puting one hand on Brett’s shoulder. 

“Okay, so we got back to the scene from Med and then I saw Casey talking to some woman, she's a paramedic from ambo 76 and they were laughing about something.” Brett said trying to avoid Stella’s eyes like she was embarrassed of herself. 

“OH.MY.GOD. Sylvie Brett! Are you jealous?!” Stella asked, sounding almost excited about the fact that her friend could be jealous because of Casey. 

“Shh, keep your voice down, and no I’m not! I have no rights. That’s why I wanted to talk to you, what is wrong with me?” Sylvie asked sadly. 

“Sounds like you are, and it’s fine because I know how you feel about Casey, and seeing him possibly flirting with some other woman it’s not easy for you, after everything that happened with you guys.” Kidd said, squeezing her shoulder. 

“OK. I just need to stop thinking about Casey and everything else. I just need to move on from this. I asked him for some space, which he gave me and he clearly is still not over Gabby. I need to go back and finish my paperwork, see you later.” Brett said as she hugged her friend and then left the room. 

* * *

Next shift Brett was outside next to the ambo doing some inventory. She noticed that there is another Ambo coming closer to the house. It was Ambo 76, which means it’s the woman Casey talked the other day, Jones. Brett was curious and Truck 81 was out, they got a call only requesting for 81. 

Jones got out of the rig and she approached Sylvie. 

“Hi, I was looking for Captain Casey. Is he around? Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Lydia Jones, Ambo 76.” Woman said, getting her hand out of her pockets to shake Sylvie’s hand. 

“Sylvie Brett, Ambo 61.” She said with a weird smile. There was this feeling again from the other day, she is not sure what it is, but it’s like her body is heating really fast and she told that is not jealousy, it shouldn’t be, but she can’t stop the feeling. 

“Nice to meet you.” Jones said smiling and looking around the house, probably looking for Casey. 

“You too. Umm Matt, I mean Captain Casey is not here. 81 just got the call.” Liar. They were out for over an hour. 

“Oh, okay, well can you give him this when he gets back?” Jones said as she gave her the card with her phone number from her pocket. 

_Seriously? This is happening right now? I convince myself that I’m not jealous and that Matt has every right to see someone else if he wants, and me too if I want and she gives me her number so I can give it to Casey. Perfect. Why do I feel like we’re dating right now, and like some jealous girlfriend? I mean I can’t blame her, it’s Casey. Matt Casey the Captain. Of course she’s gonna give him her number when he was smiling at her like that. I kissed him two weeks ago and here I am getting a number from some other girl for him. Perfect._

This all was getting through her head when she was taking the card from her. 

“Okay, sure, I’ll give it to him.” She said and stucked the card into her pocket. 

76 got a call on the radio and Jones had to go back to the rig. Thank God she thought (Brett). It was already weird enough, they had nothing to talk about anymore. 

She was standing and finishing her inventory when Truck 81 pulled back at the house. They came back ten minutes later after Jones left. Brett was looking at Casey when he jumped out. She wasn’t ready to talk to him, but she needed to give him the card that Jones just gave her ten minutes ago. She just needs it done and just move on from everything with Casey. She came closer to him while he took off his red suspenders. It was the move that she always found kinda hot. But she needs to focus right now. She can’t be with him if he doesn’t want the same as she. 

She doesn’t want this to be too long so she just gets to the subject. She gets the card out of her pocket. 

“Hey, I just wanted to give you this. It’s for you.” Sylvie said as she gave him the card. 

“What’s this?” He asks confused, not even looking really at the card to see what it says, he just looks at her. 

“Lydia Jones, the paramedic that you were talking to the other day at the scene, I mean not that I was looking or something, I just saw.” She stops, realizing how stupid and jealous this sounded. You idiot.

“Anyways, she stopped by when you guys were out and asked me if I could give you her number, so here you go.” She said, not able to look him into the eyes.

He freezes. He doesn’t know what to say at this point, not that he knows usually, but this is different right now. Did she sound jealous? She really cares about him this much that she paid attention to him talking with some other woman? So many questions on his mind right now. He felt terrible, because obviously he couldn't give her the answer she wanted two weeks ago and now this, the other woman gave her number to her so she can give it to him. This situation just gets worse and worse, and he really didn’t do anything this time or said anything. He just talked to Jones about the job and other firefighter stuff. Guess she was hitting on him, but all he can think about is Sylvie, ‘cause like he said to Kelly, she’s been the only one on his mind. And that’s not gonna change any time soon. He needs to fight for her, but he’s just too dumb to realize that.

Before he made his mind to say something finally, of course the bells went off. Those bells really have the worst timing. Calling only for ambo she runs to the rig and drives away, leaving him behind all confused with the card in his hand. 

Okay, now what?

He was laying on his bunk in his quarters staring at the ceiling. He was gone somewhere in his mind, playing with the card that Brett gave him between his fingers. He heard the knock on his door and he turned his head toward the door. 

“Come in.” He said waving his hand. 

Kelly closed the door behind him and sat on his chair. 

“What’s up with you man? Why are you staring at the ceiling like a crazy person?” Kelly asked, throwing a ball of paper at him laughing. 

“Sylvie gave me this.” He said lifting the card with his two fingers.

“What the hell is that?” Kelly asks, confused. 

“It’s a phone number. The woman I met yesterday at that massive car accident, the paramedic from house 45, gave it to Brett today when I was out on a call, so she can give it to me.” Casey says, still staring at the ceiling, then rubbing his eyes with his left hand. 

“Whoa, really? You met someone at the accident? What about your feelings for Brett and everything you told me?” Kelly asked. “Is she cute?” He asks with a smirk.

“You dick. I didn’t want to meet her, she was just there and she introduced herself. What was I supposed to do? Turn around and leave?” Casey says throwing the ball of paper back to him. “We were just talking about work, that’s it, and I left two minutes later, and Sylvie saw us talking, and now this. Of all persons in this house, she gives her number to Sylvie. Great. I’m a real dick.” Casey said as he let out his breath in a frustration. 

“Okay man, calm down. If you really feel about her the way you told me, just talk to her. Tell her how you really feel. She needs to know that, it’s never gonna work out if you two just continue living like this, not talking to each other. Trust me, communication is important.” Kelly said as he stood up and squeezed his shoulder. 

“What happened to Kelly who didn’t know how to communicate in his own relationship a few days ago?” Casey asked, looking confused at his best friend. 

“Well, this Kelly finally realized that you can’t just sit around and watch things, you need to talk and find a solution, it’s the best and the only way if you want something to work out. You know?” Kelly said being proud of himself, because he finally realized that he needs to communicate with his girlfriend if he wants to keep her in his life forever. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I need to tell her. She needs to know, even if she doesn’t want anything with me after all this, at least I told her.” Casey said and of course the bells went off again, so he and Kelly ran outside. 

* * *

The shift was over and everyone at night was at Molly’s. Casey went outside of Molly’s at the Patio where he found Brett sitting alone at the table with a beer in her hands. Now it’s the time, there are not many people and she’s sitting alone. Now or never Casey.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked, approaching from behind.

“Uhm, yeah, sure.” She said pointing her hand at the seat from across. 

“I need to tell you something, and if you could just listen to me, just give me two minutes.” He said and took a sip from his whiskey. 

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear this. What if he was going to talk about Jones? What if he was going to say something that’s gonna ruin her mood and break her heart for the rest of her life? 

“Casey, we talked already, and I realized that we don’t want the same thing. Just forget it, there is no point repeating everything over and over again, I just can’t, it’s hard enough for me. I should’ve known that there can’t be anything serious between us. Ever.” Sylvie said as she was holding her tears back and her voice was shaking. 

“Sylvie, please, I really need to talk to you. You don’t have to say anything, just hear me out. Please?.” He said putting his one hand on hers. 

“Okay.” Sylvie said and pulled her hand to herself.

“When you asked me that question about Gabby, I was really surprised about it. I didn’t expect you to ask that and that’s the only reason why I said what I said. I already knew the answer on that question,I know it for a while now and I was too dumb to say it then. No. I wouldn’t go with her. She asked me that question twice, and I stayed. She is always gonna be a part of my life, and I’ll always love her, but you need to know that I’m not in love with her anymore. I’m not for a while now, and when I said that I didn’t talk to her for a while it was true, not just that I didn’t talk to her for a while, but I didn’t think about her. And you also need to know that I’m not just telling you this because I can’t have her at this point, I don’t want a life with her anymore. That’s over for me, we had our chance and that chance is gone for a while now. So if you were afraid that I would run back to her as soon as she’s back, you don’t have to be. I would never do that to you. You deserve all the happiness and love you can get, and I want to be the man who’s gonna give you all that, if you give me a chance of course.” Casey said letting out a deep breath. He felt like the big rock fell from his chest. 

“Matt…” she said holding her tears back again. 

“Please, just let me finish this.” He said and continued his talk. “Sylvie, you need to know that you’re the only one who's been on my mind these couple of months. I only thought about you, because like I said, my feelings for you are real. I want you in my life, and these past two weeks were really hard for me, I’ve missed you. I know I’m an idiot and I should’ve told you this a long time ago, but I just couldn’t find the words….. Sylvie I’m….” he stops and takes a deep breath. “I’m in love with you.” 

She is shocked. She can’t believe that he actually said that. Matt Casey just said that he’s in love with her. That he’s been thinking only about her. The same man who broke her heart that night when she cried for hours after he left her apartment. He actually told her everything she wanted to hear from him, that night and the day after. She couldn’t believe it right now. 

“You are?” She asked in shock. She couldn’t put her words together and this is only what came out of her mouth right now. 

“I’m in love with you Sylvie. That’s the only truth, and I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell you all of this when you wanted to hear. It took me some time to realize what you really wanted me to say.” He said as he squeezed her hand tightly like he never wanted to let go, and he didn’t. 

“Matt, I….” she stops still processing everything. She doesn’t know what to say. He told her a lot for one conversation, but she wanted to hear that from him a long time ago, and she finally did, but now she doesn’t know what to say. 

“It’s okay Sylvie. You don’t have to say anything right now. I understand you. First I broke your heart and then I said all those stupid things which made this situation even worse. And everything with Jones today, but you need to know that I only talked to her about our work, I wasn’t interested in her at all. I only think about you, because you’re the one I want, and nothing's gonna change that.” 

Before she could say anything, the rest of the house spotted them and everyone joined their table. So they were interrupted. Again. Man this sucks. 

It was late and everyone wouldn’t leave them alone, so Casey went back home texting Sylvie so she doesn’t think that he just ran off. He told everything that he was holding inside, now it’s her turn. 

* * *

He was alone sitting on the couch drinking his beer. Stella and Kelly were still out, and they texted him that they’re gonna be home late. He heard the fast and hard knock on his door. Who the hell is this now, it’s pretty late and he wasn’t expecting anyone. He opened the door and she was standing there looking right into his eyes. 

“Sylvie?” 

She came in and closed the door behind. 

“My turn now. I thought a lot about everything you said to me at Molly’s. You pretty much said everything I wanted to know. So there’s only one thing I can do now.” 

“Yea, and what’s that?” 

She came closer and kissed him, just like she did two weeks ago only at her door. They pulled back from the kiss and they looked each other into the eyes. 

“I’m in love with you too, and I want you more than anything. You said I deserve all the happiness and love, well I want them with you.” 

They hugged each other tightly. It almost felt unreal. It was something they both wanted. This moment here and now, was everything they needed. 

“I can’t tell you how happy I am right now. Thanks for giving me a chance to prove you all this.” He said and kissed her more passionately than last time, this time it was right. 

He pulled her closer to him. They were kissing, her hands were resting on his neck and then they found a way through his hair. They couldn’t help but smile at each other. This moment was perfect, they finally know what they want and no one's gonna take that from them. 

“So I suggest we finish what we started last time.” She said with a smirk, pointing her eyes toward his bedroom. 

“You know, I thought the exact same thing.” 

“Perfect.” 

His hands went down from her waist, grabbing her ass tightly and then her thighs as he pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom without breaking the kiss. He laid her down on his bed. She smiled at him as she reached for his buttons on his shirt. He was kissing her neck hungrily while she took off his shirt. He pulled her shirt above her head and continued kissing her neck, finding his way with his mouth down her body. 

It felt perfect. They both wanted this for a really long time. They finally knew how they feel about each other truly and this was just the beginning of everything that's waiting for them in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this idea, it was really fun to write it. Leave me a comment and let me know what you think about this and feel free to leave some kudos too! 
> 
> greeneyess


End file.
